Hunger
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: She wasn't eating her meal. She had a different type of hunger, he could see it in her eyes. Rated M for graphic sexual content, of the rough (but very much consensual) nature.


She wasn't eating much. She wanted him. He didn't understand the cognitive dissonance, but he knew the path her mind had taken. It was a path well-trod. He raised a single eyebrow at her, forcing her gaze to the tabletop. He paused to take her in, before neatly placing his knife and fork at a ninety-degree angle on his plate. He stood, and offered his hand to her. She wrapped her slim arm in his, and he stalked off, tossing a shining galleon on the table to cover their meal.

His drank her in. She wore a fitted navy peacoat, dark blue denim that hugged her calves and grey stilettos that made her hesitant on the cobbles that lay outside. In her rush to take his arm, she had not yet fastened her scarf, a responsibility he gently took care of. Her soft golden brown waves framed her delicate face, and he felt smug as he caught the eyes of others on them as they strolled. The red wine had hit his princess, and she giggled along as they walked. Her chocolate eyes were hooded with desire, such that he knew he would likely feel her wetness through her jeans if he pressed his fingers against her. He prevented himself from that particular pleasure, knowing that the anticipation would have her juices dripping past her thighs by the time they returned home.

He was not wrong. After the reassuring click of their front door, he pulled her to him and kissed her firmly. His large hands lay on her, one of her shoulder muscles and the other pushing up just beneath her ribs. Her lips were soft and smooth, with one nick of hardened skin and a flash taste of copper where she dug her teeth in while reading. Her lips, though sensuous, soon weren't enough for him and he slipped his tongue lightly against her teeth to warrant entrance. She gasped lightly, and he used the opening to tip her head back lightly and gain access to her peppermint mouth. He was controlled, but dominating, and he felt her relax into his arms. He slipped off her coat and began to unbutton her grey chiffon blouse, pulling it from her shoulders. He pressed her against him, the firmness of her rounded breasts exciting him further.

He loved the way skintight denim looked on her petite frame, but Merlin was it difficult to take off. He longed to drag her underwear from her simultaneously, but knew from previous experience that he ought to admire her choice given the effort she put in each day to wearing beautiful matching lace. Eventually he managed to pull the tedious article from her legs, and took her in. Today was a deep charcoal lace bralette that gave her endlessly creamy cleavage, and a slip style panty that had clearly been soaked through some time ago. She looked practically edible, though he much preferred her without undergarments. He unclasped the bra, and slid it down her arms to reveal her full, perky breasts. Her small rose nipples were already erect without a single touch or kiss, and he was looking forward to seeing how far her could push those tonight.

First, though, he kissed her hands and wrists, slowly working his way up her arms, then her collar bone and through to the underside of each breast. He licked underneath each one, before drawing back. Her face was flushed with desire, eye stricken with the need for more. He kissed her firmly on the lips once more, and she responded by eagerly pressing her nipples against his wool coat. He slid the arms off and threw it to the side, before taking her right nipple into his mouth and sucking ever so gently. He slowly began to apply his tongue, lapping and suckling at her. She pushed into his mouth, pressing her breast against his face asking for more. He hummed his pleasure around her nipple, before shifting to the left breast. After several rapid licks, he gripped it between his teeth and began to batter his tongue on it until she was squealing and moaning with delight. He held her writhing body still so he could continue, before sucking it tightly and digging his teeth in to leave his mark on her. He eventually released her with a pop, and cupped her breasts in his hands. After a few seconds of taking in her soft, blushed tits, he looked at her wild eyes.

"Upstairs. Now," he silkily purred.

She nodded and turned to rush up to their bedroom, and he admired her still striped arse as she moved. He paused to unbutton his shirt, unclasp his belt and began the climb as calmly as he could. His cock throbbed in his trousers, urging to be inside of her. She would be the end of him, surely. She was sitting on the edge of the bed tentatively, nervous even now. He calmed her as he slid his button up off his broad shoulders.

"You have perfect breasts, Hermione. I don't have enough years to tire of playing with you, my sensitive little girl."

He slowly took the belt from his slacks, and saw her eyes follow the buckle. No fear, just desire and hunger.

"Push your panties against yourself. Show me what I'm about to take."

She obeyed, biting the indent on her lip as she switched her gaze between the urgent bulge from his crotch as he slipped his slacks off, and his eyes. As he bent to remove his trousers and socks, he found himself on his knees in front of her sweet smelling pussy. Hands occupied with his own clothes, he pulled her clit into his mouth along with her underwear and suckled. She pushed her hands up, before coming to grip his sleek black hair. His cock pulsed as the taste of her juices met his tongue, as his now free hands came to grip her hips and thighs tightly, massaging the muscle of her leg into his hand at the same rhythm as his tongue. Her swollen pussy ached for him, and he needed to taste more of her honey. He used a single digit to lift her panties, and ripped them aside from her pussy.

She moaned as his grip shifted and tightened again. There was no protection against the assault from his tongue. He shifted away from her clitoris: she did not need to cum yet, but he craved her taste. Instead, he went directly to the source and lapped hungrily as her fresh nectar liberally flooded his mouth. His hooked nose rubbed against her clit as he worked, and her hands tightened their hold of his hair and neck. She began to shake with her orgasm, and he could have drowned a happy man. Instead, he lifted her backwards and pushed his tight and increasingly wet boxer briefs down his legs and attempted to enter her.

She cried out in pleasure, pulling him towards her and encircling his waist with her still trembling legs. He looked into her eyes as he struggled to push his aching cock into her incredible tightness, and felt her nails dig into his sculpted back as he thrusted. After all this time, it still felt like her first. She was incredible: hot, wet, fitted as though she was made for him. He brought his mouth to her neck, and began to lick and nibble. She bucked against him, eager for more. He bit, and still she demanded more. He bit harder, but still it wasn't enough. He felt her pinch her own nipples, and he knew she wanted him to make her feel. He knew that desire all too well, it had drawn them together in the very early days.

He wrapped his hand around her slim white throat, thumb pressing into her pulse as he thrusted into her. She was impossibly tight, and rather than her wetness giving him greater access, he swore she was becoming tighter. He could feel every muscle, every spasm as he hit the right place. He tightened his grip, and hammered into her cervix sufficiently for her eyes to squeeze shut with the pain. Her voice sounded soft, her plea for him to fuck her harder could barely be heard over the sound of his grunts and his full balls smacking against her taut thighs. He relented, knowing that her vulva would be red and swollen by the time he was satisfied, and he looked forward to seeing the familiar scent of faint irritation on her face as her underwear rubbed against her for days afterwards.

"Where would you like me to cum, Hermione? Tell me where you want it."

"Inside of me, please, please. Inside of me, please."

He groaned. His girl wanting his seed inside of her, the knowledge that he'd see it dripping out of her, and the fact that he'd be wiping the rest of their shared juices on her face and tongue was enough to send him over the edge. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her ass upward so he could jackhammer his spurts of cum deep within her convulsing pussy.

He looked down at her, his girl. Her neck had four long black bruises lying horizontally, and a sharp purple indent on her pulse point. Her nipples remained erect, the left having a sharp bite mark from his earlier ravenous attack. He knew if he turned her around, he'd see faded red belt marks on her ass and thighs. She was beautiful. He knew it'd hurt her to pull out, so he tenderly rubbed her clit as he grew softer. She responded eagerly, arching her back and pushing him out. He filled the void with two fingers, pistoning her tight depths. He leant down to gently suckle on her nipples, before kissing and nibbling along the bruises of her neck and ear as she came for him.

As she continued to shake with the aftermath of his touch, he climbed atop her and stroked her face with his hardened, cum-covered cock. She opened her mouth, offering her tongue - an offer he gladly took. He didn't need to facefuck her, she immediately tilted her head back to take him into her throat as he felt her wrist shift to touch herself as she corralled another orgasm from him. She was the very picture of desire, eagerly swallowing down his load and greedily sucking for more. As he stroked the sweat soaked strand of hair on her cheek, all he could feel was the immense love he held for his hungry little princess.


End file.
